TNG Season 7 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in TNG Season 7. A * George Aguilar as Wakasa * Alan Altshuld as Yranac * Sam Alejan as a Ronara bar patron (uncredited) * Lee Arenberg as ** Prak ** Bok * Vinny Argiro as The Hitman * Rick Avery as a Juhraya colonist (uncredited) B * Lena Banks as operations ensign (uncredited) * Majel Barrett as ** Lwaxana Troi ** Computer voice * Bruce Beatty as * Michael Blackburn as Kes aide (uncredited) * Michael Blackman as Prytt trooper (uncredited) * Pam Blackwell as Boraalan (uncredited) * as Boraalan (uncredited) * Steve Blalock as Cardassian spy (uncredited) * Eugenie Bondurant as female marauder (uncredited) * Brian Bonsall as Alexander Rozhenko * Mark Bramhall as Nador * Michael Braveheart as Martinez (uncredited) * Alison Brooks as Nell Chilton * Caitlin Brown as Vekor * Michael Reilly Burke as Goval * Carl David Burks as Russell (uncredited) * LeVar Burton as ** Geordi La Forge ** a dream hallucination of Geordi La Forge ** a hologram of Geordi La Forge * Amick Byram as Ian Andrew Troi C * Cameron as ** Cardassian officer (uncredited) ** Kellogg (uncredited) ** Prytt armed guard (uncredited) * Uriah Carr as Boraalan (uncredited) * Susan Christy as Tarrana * Shannon Cochran as Kalita * Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae (uncredited) * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Eric Burton * John Copage as civilian (uncredited) * Kevin Indio Copeland as an alien marauder (uncredited) * Michael Corbett as Rabal * Brian Cousins as Crosis * Robert Cox as Bruno Salvatore (uncredited) * Denise Crosby as Natasha Yar * David L. Crowley as Workman * Kimberly Cullum as * Robin Curtis as Tallera D * Alex Datcher as Taitt * John de Lancie as Q * Keno Deary as Boraalan (uncredited) * Jonathan Del Arco as Hugh * Brian Demonbreun as Andrew Powell (uncredited) * Ed Dennett as a Dorvan V Tribal Council member (uncredited) * Nick Dimitri as Taxi driver (uncredited) * Tom Donahue as a Dorvan V colonist (uncredited) * Michael Dorn as ** Worf ** a dream hallucination of Worf ** a hologram of Worf ** a hallucination of Worf * Ellen Albertini Dow as Felisa Howard * Shay Duffin as Ned Quint * Kirsten Dunst as Hedril * Elliot Durant III as an operations division ensign (uncredited) E * Ronnie Claire Edwards as Talur * Paul Eiding as Loquel * Alexander Enberg as Taurik * Gunnel Eriksson as Boraalan (uncredited) F * Carlos Ferro as * Shannon Fill as Sito Jaxa * Fionnula Flanagan as Juliana Tainer * Michelle Forbes as Ro Laren * Jonathan Frakes as ** William T. Riker ** a dream hallucination of William T. Riker * John Franklyn-Robbins as Macias * Holiday Freeman as command division officer (uncredited) G * Robin Gammell as Mauric * Goldie Ann Gareza as command division officer (uncredited) * Stephen Matthew Garvin as an ensign * Dan Gauthier as Sam Lavelle * Paul Genick as Human mercenary (uncredited) * Christopher Gilman as the Knight in armor (uncredited) * Loretta Gordon as a Juhraya colonist (uncredited) * Martin Goslins as Satok * Bruce Gray as Chekote H * Michael G. Hagerty as Skoran * Fumiko Hamada as Female command division officer (uncredited) * Linda Harcharic as a command division ensign (uncredited) * Nancy Harewood as Nara * Grace Harrell as operations division officer (uncredited) * Michael Harris as Byleth * James Horan as Barnaby * Red Horton as a Juhraya colonist (uncredited) * Kerry Hoyt as operations division ensign (uncredited) * David Huddleston as The Conductor J * Tom Jackson as Lakanta * Penny Johnson as Dobara K * as science division officer (uncredited) * Lenore Kasdorf as Lorin * Bernard Kates as Sigmund Freud * Andreas Katsulas as Tomalak * Michael Keenan as Maturin * Tim Kelleher as Gaines * Henry Kingi, Sr. as a Dorvan V guard (uncredited) * Thomas Kopache as The Engineer * Pamela Kosh as Jessel * Andy Kossin as Barkonian apprentice * Clyde Kusatsu as Nakamura L * Deborah Landis as Cairn (uncredited) * Norman Large as Maques * Ron Large as command officer (uncredited) * Sabrina LeBeauf as Giusti * Stephen Lee as Bartender * Nora Leonhardt as Marla E. Finn * William Lithgow as Pran Tainer * Tim Lounibos as Daniel Kwan * Dawn Lovett as Klingon bar patron (uncredited) * Richard Lynch as Arctus Baran M * Michael Mack as Sirol * Barbara March as Lursa * Brian Markinson as Vorin * Scott Marklyn as a Dorvan V colonist (uncredited) * Mary Marshall as Boraalan (uncredited) * Benito Martinez as Salazar * Johanna McCloy as Maddy Calloway * Buck McDancer as Cardassian spy (uncredited) * Gates McFadden as ** Beverly Crusher ** a dream hallucination of Beverly Crusher * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien * Eric Menyuk as The Traveler * George Michael as Borallan (uncredited) * Colin Mitchell as Gorta * Michael Moorehead as science division ensign (uncredited) * Tom Morga as ** Cardassian officer (uncredited) ** Cardassian spy (uncredited) ** Prytt trooper (uncredited) * Warren Munson as Marcus Holt N * Sara Nabor as a Dorvan V colonist (uncredited) * Lewis Ninham as a Dorvan V colonist (uncredited) * Natalia Nogulich as Alynna Nechayev O * Ken Olandt as Jason Vigo * Terry O'Quinn as Erik Pressman * Richard Ortega-Miro as Rainer P * Jonathan Paley as an Atrean aide (uncredited) * Bobby Parker as ** Dorvan V colonist (uncredited) ** Juhraya colonist (uncredited) * Rebecca Parker as ** Dorvan V colonist (uncredited) ** Juhraya colonist (uncredited) * Ted Parker as ** Boraalan (uncredited) ** Command division officer (uncredited) * Edward Penn as Kateras * Kevin Pentalow as illusory workman (uncredited) * Shawn Michael Perry as a Juhraya colonist (uncredited) * Eric Pierpoint as Voval * Amy Pietz as Sandra Rhodes * Richard Poe as Evek R * Gina Ravarra as * Keith Rayve as command division ensign (uncredited) * Matilda Recindes as a Dorvan V colonist (uncredited) * as a flapper (uncredited) * Arlee Reed as The Hayseed * Margaret Reed as Serova * S. Reed as ** Boraalan (uncredited) ** Burton (uncredited) * Duncan Regehr as Ronin * Robin Ritter as Bajoran bar patron (uncredited) * Joyce Robinson as Gates * Cindy Rocco as a Dorvan V colonist (uncredited) * Mark Rolston as Walter Pierce * Ned Romero as Anthwara * Michael Rothhaar as Garvin * Rick Ryan as ** Borg drone (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** Prytt guard (uncredited) S * John Saint John as a Dorvan V Tribal Council member (uncredited) * Frank Salsedo as a Dorvan V Tribal Council member (uncredited) * Victor Sanchez as a Dorvan V colonist (uncredited) * Dugan Savoye as William Hodges * Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Bob Shuttleworth as Ronara bar patron (uncredited) * Lincoln Simonds as operations division officer (uncredited) * Madge Sinclair as Silva La Forge * Marina Sirtis as ** Deanna Troi ** a dream hallucination of Deanna Troi * Michelan Sisti as Tol * James Sloyan as K'mtar * Peter Slutsker as Birta * M. Smith as ** Human mercenary (uncredited) ** Dorvan V guard (uncredited) * Brent Spiner as ** Data ** Lore ** a hologram of Noonian Soong ** Masaka (possessing the body of Data) ** Ihat (possessing the body of Data) ** a D'Arsay boy (possessing the body of Data) ** Masaka's devotee (possessing the body of Data) ** Masaka's father (possessing the body of Data) * Paul Sorvino as Nikolai Rozhenko * James Castle Stevens as a Kes aide * Patrick Stewart as ** Jean-Luc Picard ** a hallucination of Jean-Luc Picard * Noriko Suzuki as operations division ensign (uncredited) * Joel Swetow as Yog T * Dendrie Taylor as Farrell * Toni Taylor as Boraalan (uncredited) * William Thomas Jr. as Santos * Cameron Thor as Narik * Dennis Tracy as businessman (uncredited) * Lydia Triplett as Kes aide (uncredited) * Nick Trisko as Boraalan (uncredited) V * Nancy Vawter as Margaret Blackwell * Ben Vereen as Edward M. La Forge W * Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor * Derek Webster as * Christina Wegler Miles as command division ensign (uncredited) * Andreana Weiner as Kestra Troi * Doug Wert as Jack Crusher * Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher * Steve Whittaker as Gunslinger (uncredited) * Barbara Williams as Anna * James Worthy as Y * Patti Yasutake as Alyssa Ogawa * Will Yazzie as a Dorvan V colonist (uncredited) Z * Dianne Zanuck as a flapper (uncredited) nl:TNG Seizoen 7 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists TNG Season 7 Season 7